Undertow
Info = * Hydroid and his sentinel submerge into a ? / ? / ? / ? meter-wide pool of water, becoming invulnerable to damage (including from status procs, although they will still run out while submerged) and untargetable by enemies. Undertow drains 2''' energy per second, and will remain active so long as Hydroid has energy. Undertow will end if Hydroid runs out of energy, if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ), or if a movement key is held. **Range is not affected by Power Range. **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Undertow is channeled. **The player will be invincible to all damage during the affects of Undertow; however, the player's sentinel will still be susceptible to explosions. *** Aura effects from enemy Eximus (ex. Energy Leech) will '''not apply to Hydroid while he is submerged, even if the Eximus has fallen into the pool. However, nearby Tenno will still suffer from the effects of the Eximus unit's aura if they are in range. ** Shields will recharge during Undertow. **Reloading before casting Undertow will not interrupt the action and you will be able to finish reloading while in this state. ** Items will hover above the player when vacuumed by Carrier, and will only be picked up when Hydroid emerges from the pool. * Enemies that wander onto the pool will sink and disappear from sight, taking 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 Finisher damage per second. ** Damage is affected by Power Strength, bypasses armor and shields, and inflicts 200% damage to Ancient Healers. ** Enemy bodies will remain hidden until Hydroid emerges from the pool. **Allies cannot damage enemies into the pool, making the ability pure utility for gathering enemies in one spot for another player to kill them with an AoE weapon once the ability is ended. |-|Tips & Tricks = * If you see an enemy Leader walk into the pool, de-activate Undertow and expose them to attacks, as their Auras will remain active while submerged. * When running an Infested Defense (such as an uncontested Dark Sector or Orokin Derelict), stand near the cryopod or a walkway to the cryopod and activate Undertow. Once you've collected several enemies, de-activate the Undertow form and chain together Area of Effect skills such as Tempest Barrage and Tentacle Swarm. * If you are under heavy fire, activate Undertow to regenerate your shields, as well as health depending on whether your squad has a member with the Rejuvenation aura equipped. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. * |-|Bugs = * At times a miniature Hydroid and his sentinel can be seen on the pool. ** When this bug occurs enemies will begin throwing grenades at the player and will be able to injure the player. ** This bug can also rarely occur on PS4, however instead of appearing tiny you will see Hydroid's head and shoulders clip through the floor at their normal size (only when moving). * Some bosses, such as General Sargas Ruk can be submerged by Undertow, making them invulnerable to outside damage by other players. See also * Hydroid Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Hydroid Category:Mechanics Category:Update 13